horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Temperature
"Temperature" is a song by Jamaican rapper-singer and producer Sean Paul. It was released on February 23, 2006, and serves as the third single for his third studio album The Trinity. Lyrics The gyal dem Schillaci, Sean da Paul So me give it to, so me give to, so me give it to, to all girls Five million and forty naughty shorty Baby girl, all my girls, all my girls, Sean da Paul say Well, woman de way de time cold, I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature fi shelter you fram the storm Oh Lord, gyal, I got de right tactics to turn you on And girl, I wanna be de Papa, you can be de Mom, oh, oh! Mek I see de gyal dem bruk out 'pon de floor Fram yuh don't want no worthless performer Fram yuh don't want no man weh can't turn you on Gyal, mek I see your hand dem up on ya Can't tan 'pon it long, naw eat no yam No steam fish, nor no green banana But down in Jamaica, we give it to yuh hot like a sauna Well, woman de way de time cold, I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature fi shelter you fram the storm Oh Lord, gyal, I got de right tactics to turn you on And girl, I wanna be de Papa, you can be de Mom, oh, oh! Bumper exposed and gyal, ya got your chest out But yuh no wasters 'cause, gyal, ya impress out And if ya des out a me, ya fi test out 'Cause I got the remedy fi make ya de-stress out Me haffi flaunt it, become a God, bless out And girl, if you want it, you haffi confess out I no lie, weh we need, set speed, haffi test the mattress out Well, woman de way de time cold, I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature fi shelter you fram the storm Oh Lord, gyal, I got de right tactics to turn you on And girl, I wanna be de Papa, you can be de Mom, oh, oh! Gyal, don't say me crazy now This strange love it a no Brigitte and Flavor show Time fi ma mek baby now So stop, gwaan like you a actin' shady, yo Woman, don't play, me know 'Cause I no Fred Sanford, not Grady, yo My lovin' is the way to go, my lovin' is the way to go Well, woman de way de time cold, I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature fi shelter you fram the storm Oh Lord, gyal, I got de right tactics to turn you on And girl, I wanna be de Papa, you can be de Mom, oh, oh! When yuh roll with a player like me With a bredda like me, gyal, there is no other No need to talk it right here Just park it right here, keep it undercover Fram me love how you fit inna yuh blouse And yuh fat inna ya jeans and mi waan discover Everything 'bout you, baby girl, can't you hear when me utter? Well, woman de way de time cold, I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature fi shelter you fram the storm Oh Lord, gyal, I got de right tactics to turn you on And girl, I wanna be de Papa, you can be de Mom, oh, oh! Callin' all wild out squadron, come report to duty Sexy ladies with the beauty come shake dat booty! JA girls Breakout, breakout, bruk wine Breakout, breakout (Miami ladies) Breakout, breakout, bruk wine Breakout, breakout (NYC girls) Breakout, breakout, bruk wine Breakout, breakout (L.A. ladies) Breakout, breakout, breakout Breakout, breakout, bruk wine (Yo, yo) Pass mi di nitro, mek mi get hype, yo Gyal, de ya nuff, gimme one fi di night, yo DJ, keep the mix dem tight, yo Hennessy and Red Bull mek mi get psycho Dirty dancin' cah we no polite, yo Feel it a bounce on mi left and mi right, yo Mek di girls get high like a kite, yo One thing mi waan you do right now Gyal move, what you waitin' for? Waan fi see ten ton of phat gyal 'pon the dancefloor Do your thing cah yuh know you're secure Gyal just bruk out cah you hard to the core Yo, move, what you waitin' for? Waan fi see ten ton of phat gyal 'pon the dancefloor Do your thing cah yuh know you're secure Gyal just bruk out cah you hard to the core, yo! Breakout, breakout Why It Sucks: # Sean Paul's Jamaican accent is so thick that it is literally impossible to know what the actual hell he is actually saying without looking up the lyrics. In fact, he can even give modern mumble rappers a run for their money with his ridiculously thick accent. # The song has some unnecessary product placements in the form of Strange Love (a short-lived VH1 reality TV show featuring then-couple Bridgette Nielsen and Flavor Flav), Sanford and Son, Hennessey and Red Bull. In its music video, the clothing brand Belstaff was also heavily featured in the beginning shots and Mercedes-Benz and Bentley were also heavily featured in the final shots. # The song is also overly sexual, with Sean Paul comparing breasts to car bumpers and having girls to casually take them out of their clothes at the beginning of the song's second verse. # The music video is literally nothing but a group of female dancers tapping their legs, rotating their bodies, thrusting their breasts and dancing to the beat of the song while Sean Paul performs his verses behind, in front or beside them while wooing a girl at the same time. Afterwards, the video abruptly cuts to a Fast & Furious-style illegal car garage dance party before the partygoers and Sean Paul flee from the police, who had discovered the party. # The song heavily samples Ironside by Quincy Jones (aka Vernita Green from Kill Bill's theme tune) in the final verse for some reason. # The beat is the same throughout the entire song before abruptly changing to the aforementioned Ironside. Redeeming Qualities: # At least Sean Paul doesn't mumble in this song. # The use of weather as the theme for the song's music video is creative and unique. # This song helped propel Sean Paul's popularity outside of his home country Jamaica. # The song received an okay Dance Central routine. Trivia # The song spent 17 weeks on the Billboard Hot 100's Top 10 tier before being defeated by "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland. Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Dance Central songs Category:Reggae songs Category:Dance Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Average Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2006 Category:KISSTORY songs Category:2000s